Perhaps We Didn't Think this Through
by LovingNinja
Summary: Set in the Omniverse timeline, but not quite the Omniverse universe, a little altered. When Verdona arrives with her student, Ellastasia, she states that the young Anodite will be staying on Earth for a certain amount of time. The Tennysons discuss on what to do with her, as Ben and the others try to figure out why she's come if Anodyne isn't in danger...


**I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters, except for my own character Ellastasia.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

The air had gotten chilly within the last month at Bellwood. The whole Tennyson family was gathered together within Ben's home; of course, Kevin was invited as well. It had been a year since Gwen's leaving for college, and the young woman was able to make some time to visit her home before the holiday break. The radio was on in the background as Sandra Tennyson placed out more snacks on the table. Carl and Frank were discussing the newest happenings in current events with Ken, and Max was describing a new recipe to Ben and Kevin. Gwen sighed at the sight, turning to her mother and aunt, she smiled, "You really didn't have to do this. I even told Ben not to tell you guys, because I wanted it to be a surprise. You even got Ken to come home."

"Well, I'm glad he did tell us," Natalie placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder as the other held her cup of sparkling water. "As a parent, giving your child a surprise is always better than receiving one."

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a voice laughed, "Speaking of surprises."

Everyone's attention flew to the entrance, all Plumbers readying themselves in a stance before in stepped a very familiar face. An older woman with short hair that hit her chin, aged beautiful with her flesh, she smiled with her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Max heaved a sigh with a crooked smile, "Verdona."

Adjusting the hood of her cloak, the woman smiled in return, "Hello, Sweet Man."

"Mom…" Carl and Frank looked to each other before back at their estranged mother.

"Grandma," both Gwen and Ben gaped, but not before another foot timidly entered the home.

A young woman stepped in; violet eyes with short red hair, only a little longer than Verdona's, with clips to hold back her much longer bangs. It seemed a cloak was in fashion as she wore one matching the Anodite's.

Suddenly, Max's shoulders tensed visibly, earning the attention of his grandchildren. "Verdona," his voice was low, "what's going on?"

With a sigh of her own, she closed the front door behind her shadow with a wave of her hand and made herself comfortable on the couch, looking to her younger grandchildren and patting the two empty spots on either side of her in invitation. Reluctantly, Ben and Gwen looked to each other before sitting beside their ferocious grandmother. "Now, I want you all to say your greetings towards this lovely thing right here," she gestured to the silent young woman who stood in the middle of the living room, earning everyone's eyes. "This is Ellastasia. She's a student of mine, and she'll be staying here for a little bit."

"Hold on, Verdona," Natalie called out with brows furrowed. "You can't just decide that on your own. This is somebody else's home, not yours."

"Natalie," Sandra grabbed a light hold on her sister-in-law's arm. While Natalie was more willing to give Verdona a piece of her mind, Sandra was more inclined to keep quiet, trying to keep the peace.

"Verdona, explain," Max demanded, crossing his arms as he walked over towards the couch, meeting the Anodite's eyes.

The woman shook her head, "Max, I'm sorry to say that the less you know, the better you're off. She's not going to be here too long."

"Is there trouble on Anodyne?" he rose a worried brow.

Verdona smirked, and as her words were directed to her former husband she turned to Gwen and placed her hand on the young woman's cheek. "There's nothing to worry about. If Anodyne were in any serious danger, don't you think I'd bring along my other wonderful granddaughter?"

"Sunny…" Ben mumbled as he resisted to shudder at the memory of his rather quirky cousin.

"Then, what's going on, Mom?" Carl inquired. His face was serious, and his tone flat.

"You kids worry too much, I tell you." She sprung to her feet, giggling to herself as she gave Max a light pat on the cheek, "Sweet Man, I promise you, there's nothing wrong. I only ask that you look after Ellastasia while she stays here. I'll come to pick her up when everything is settled."

Before she had the chance to slip away, Max quickly grabbed the wrist waved in front of him, his voice softer as he spoke, "Take care of yourself, Doll."

She paused, as if surprised, before grinning, "I will."

And, without another thought, another word, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. The soft music of the background radio was now louder to the Tennysons' ears as all eyes gathered on their new "guest".

"That…was weird…" Kevin coughed out, walking over to the other side of the couch and placing his hands on Gwen's shoulders.

"You mean you aren't used to strange things by now?" Ben replied rhetorically, a quirk of his brow and upturn of the corner of his lips half-taunted Kevin, but the man ignored the response as Max looked to the Anodite that was left.

"I-I'm sorry," she bobbed her head. "My teacher is so willful…"

"Aren't all Anodites?" Kevin dared her to say no, for it wasn't like all he ever heard from that woman was how "free-spirited" Anodites were. It was enough to grind his nerves.

"Verdona is a little more than most," the younger rose her eyes to meet the Osmosian's, surprising him as she seemed to scowl as well.

"Ellastasia, was it?" Max took a step towards her, hand outstretched. "Could you tell us why Verdona brought you here?"

The red-haired girl shook her head, "I've been instructed not to."

"I see…" the old man turned his gaze towards his sons. "I suppose neither of you would be too willing to put a roof over her head for now."

Carl and Frank looked at each other, but Frank was the one to speak up, "Well…Dad…this is all so sudden. She just came and went, nothing was discussed…"

"You can't take her in?" Natalie sounded hopeful at the prospect of Max taking care of the girl, but he shook his head.

"We've been so busy lately," he spoke of the Plumbers. "Ellastasia, was there anything else Verdona said to you?"

Adjusting the strings about the collar of her cloak, Ellastasia was a little frazzled as she looked to Ben and Gwen. "She said, she'd be happy if I were to stay with either of her children. Ben is someone to count on if there are any troubles, but Gwen would be best since we could benefit from each other as Anodite-sisters."

"Grandpa Max," Gwen rose from her seat on the couch, walking over to the younger girl, a head shorter than herself. "I think it'd be best if she stayed with my parents."

"Gwendolyn!"

"Mom, Dad," she sighed. "Ben is out and about, just like Grandpa Max, he's too busy to make sure she's all right. She can't stay with me when I go back to college, and she couldn't stay with Kevin, we'd be too far away from here. Grandma said she wouldn't be here long, so hopefully she'll be going back home by the time I leave."

"And, if she doesn't?" Natalie inquired to her daughter. "Gwen, we can't take her in. It's too…"

"Mom," Ken stepped in, placing a hand on his younger sister's shoulder. "I agree with Gwen. If Gwen and Ellastasia could learn from each other, and if she'll be all right under our roof, why not have her stay? It won't be permanent."

"Kenneth!"

"Ben," Max started, the young man jumping to his feet and heading over.

"Yeah, Grandpa?"

"Why don't you kids all head outside. We're going to…try to discuss this."

* * *

"What do you think?" Kevin asked as he and Gwen sat beneath the tree in Ben's front yard, glancing at the window where the "adults" were "discussing" their latest predicament.

Ellastasia was silent, sitting by herself atop the roof, trying to keep her eyes away from the Tennyson children and their friend. Even Ken was asked to leave, which he wasn't nearly as insulted as Ben was, and the two males were kicking back and forth an old soccer ball Ben had lying around near the door. His mother was always saying that she meant to throw the darn thing out. It was mostly deflated, but it could still move about and only took a little more effort to kick than usual.

"It's not like we really have a say in this," Gwen sighed. "I mean, we might have our opinions, but we don't own the houses. Even if our parents view us as kids, they _are_ aware that we aren't anymore. This is just their decision alone."

"There has to be _some _ reason Grandma brought her here," Ben released the last word with a bit of a struggle in his voice as he returned the ball to his older cousin, catching it just below his foot and adding, himself.

"But, what is it?" and he passed the ball back.

"Well, she said there's nothing wrong with Anodyne," Kevin shrugged. "I'm sure she wouldn't abandon the family she has there, despite her willfulness."

"And, she's showing her trust in us," Gwen nodded.

"And, for an Anodite, she's nothing like your grandmother or cousin."

"Maybe she's a little down," Ken suggested. "She doesn't look too happy to be here."

"Well, there's always asking," Ben proposed. He kicked the soccer ball once more before turning around, running towards the tree and grabbing hold of a branch, swinging himself to try to get some footing.

Kevin snorted, "Why not just turn into Spidermonkey and get it done faster?"

"I'm perfectly capable of climbing a tree on my own, Kev," the young hero grunted as he finally sat himself atop the thick extension, the bark biting into his skin. He steadied himself, grabbing another branch and swinging onto it. Then another, before he was able to lose some distance between the branches and the roof, and with one careful leap, he landed atop his home, and he scurried over as calmly as he could towards the Anodite.

Hearing the commotion he was causing, the young woman couldn't help but observe as he had climbed, and even when he made his way over in her direction. Her eyes were bold, Ben noticed, but they also seemed troubled. And, even a little bit lonely. And thinking of that, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson wasn't sure on how to start the conversation.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
